The way its meant to be
by Wireless Spatula
Summary: Harry's heart breaks... But then finds a new love. Rated M for sexual stuff and vulgar lingo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nuthin' that's familiar to you.

**The way Its meant to be**

Chapter 1

"Oh, jeez. What the hell am I gonna wear?" Harry Potter was frantically running around his flat, worrying about his date with Hermione. Its been 10 years since they'd graduated from Hogwarts, and 6 years since the death of Voldemort. Over the course of one year, Harry and Hermione had discovered that they liked each other. In fact, tonight was the night Harry was going to propose marriage.

Harry's roommate and best friend, Ron Weasley, was watching him amusedly. He was the only person Harry told about the engaging night. "Mate, you gotta get dressed. You've got 10 minutes till you have to meet Mione." Although happy for Harry, he couldn't help but be completely envious. He'd secretly liked Hermione since third year. His sister, Ginny, was the only one not oblivious enough to figure it out.

"Oh damn, Ron, you're right. I gotta get going." With that, he grabbed his new blue dress robes, and grabbed the ring box. Harry ran into the bathroom, changed at light speed, and was apparating to the fancy restaurant he was meeting Hermione at, the Wand Whisper.

Upon arrival, he noticed that Hermione was absent. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Harry sat down at a table. 5 minutes later, at exactly 6:00, Hermione walked in, tonight wearing pink robes. She looked around until she saw Harry, and walked over to his table, smiling. Harry leapt up, and pulled Hermione's chair out for her. They made small talk with each other, ordered, and ate. Harry and Hermione shared a Key lime pie afterwards, and a nervous Harry had reached the point to which he knew he had to act. He got up, walked over to Hermione, and knelt down to one knee, and-

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of letting me take your hand in marriage?"

Hermione was teary-eyed. "Harry, as much as I like you, I cant accept."

Harry was shattered. Now _he _had tears in his eyes. "But, why?"

"Harry, I really want to be your friend, but I think we should see other people. I was going to come here tonight to break up with you. I really like this other guy, you know…"

Harry stood back up. He at least had the right to know who this guy was, right? "Who is this oth-other guy?" He asked shakily.

"Uh, you see.. Its.. Its Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, stuff owned by WB & JK Rowling. 

**The way its meant to be**

Chapter 2

Ron was working on his ministry work (He worked in the Magical Games and Sports department), when Harry apparated in with an unusually loud CRACK. He swiveled around to find Harry walking in the hallway with no particular emotion written on his face. "Hey, mate! How'd it go?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Harry hung up his coat, and walked into Ron's room, and plopped on the bed. "Terrible. She refused. Apparently this was to be our last date. She's in love with another bloke."

Ron looked sympathetic. "Well, who? Betcha he's a dumbass, eh?"

To Ron's bewilderment, Harry laughed. "Well, in a matter of speaking. But you wouldn't think so."

Ron looked puzzled. After five minutes of intense silence, comprehension appeared on his face. "She's in love with-with me?"

"Hit the nail on the head, mate." Harry said with a small smile.

Ron was speechless. After yet another silence, Ron regained his composure. "H-how about we go down to this muggle bar that I think should be a wizard place? It's called "Hooters,"

"You know what? I'm not really in that kind of mood. I believe its time for a talk with stooge number four."

"What, you mean Ginny? Yeah, she'd want to know. Let's go."

With that, they strapped their cloaks on, and apparated to Ginny's flat. They walked to the buzzer and pressed the button. After about ten seconds, Ginny's voice came on. "Hello?"

"Hey little sis! Just Ron and Harry here. Can we talk with you?" Ron chirped.

"Sure. Its just me and Luna here. Come on in."

The buzzer's light went off. Ron and Harry walked to the door and turned the knob. They walked inside, and went to the living room. Ginny was sitting in a blue and white armchair, sipping a cup of tea. She was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strapped shirt, and black jeans. Luna was there too, sitting with her hands in her lap on a matching love seat. She smiled when she saw the pair.

"Hello Ronald. Harry."

"What are you so dressed up for, Harry?" Ginny asked while hugging him.

"I got back from my date with Hermione. You guys wanna hear about it?"

Ginny and Luna just shrugged their shoulders. Harry went to the couch next to Ginny, while Ron sat with Luna. Luna didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she didn't give any indication that Ron sat there. She just looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry launched into the story while Ginny continually sipped at her tea, eventually finishing it, and setting it on the table. When Harry told the part about the proposal, she felt a sudden surge of jealousy. But when she heard that Hermione declined, she got up and sat next to Harry and hugged him. He returned this embrace gratefully while she whispered reassuring words into his ear.

Being vulnerable, he kept kissing the top of her head. She felt like she should stop him, but it just made her so happy. She then sat on his lap and looked into those deep, pools of jade, which were swimming with tears. Finally, when it didn't look like he was going to say any more, Ron spoke.

"You didn't tell them why she was going to leave you. She left him because she wants me." Ron blurted.

Now it was Luna that was feeling jealousy. She turned to Ron, her blonde hair getting in the way of her right eye's sight. "You don't feel anything for her, do you?"

Ron looked taken aback. He could see the fire in her eyes. "Uh, um.. no, Luna. But, why do you care?'

Luna flushed and turned around. "I don't care. Why do you ask? Get off my case!" And with that, she dissapparated.

Ron looked at the other two with a puzzled expression. "What was that?"

Ginny giggled while Harry smiled and said, "You really are a dumbass, Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own NuthINg. )\

The way its meant to be 

Chapter 3

Ron was just sitting there, dumbfounded, while his best friend and sister continued to laugh and point. Finally he whipped out his wand and cast _'silencio!' _twice. His brethren continued to have their mouths open, but no sound came out. "Now. If you tell me whats so goddamn funny, I'll un-curse you."

Ginny and Harry nodded vigorously. Ron muttered the countercurse. Ginny took a deep breath. "Ron, that wasn't cool. But we will hint at you why we were laughing so hard, wont we, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course we will," He agreed while nodding.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, Ron, can you not find any reason as to why she wanted to know how you felt about Mione so bad?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm… It means something…"

"It means that-"

"No, no. I can figure this one out." Silence for about two minutes. "OH! Jeez, I am quite the stud, aint I?" Ron asked, while flexing.

Just then, there was a buzz, signaling that someone was here. Ginny jumped off Harry's lap, while Ron continued to look impressive. Harry was rolling his eyes at the way Ron was acting.

"NO! YOU CANT COME INSIDE, YOU BITCH! FUCK OFF!"

Harry and Ron's were at rapt attention at Ginny's angry outburst. She continued to yell, while the guys figured who was at the door. Suddenly the yelling ceased. Ginny stormed back into the room, still fuming.

"How was Mione, Gin?" Ron asked.

Ginny's face turned a deeper shade of red, while she reassumed position in Harry's lap.

"I'm sorry for yelling at Hermione, Harry."

"Hey, she deserved it. I'm actually proud of you." He proved just how proud when he leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny giggled. "You sure do move fast, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Actually, that was great. Wanna do it again?" He leaned back down.

"Hemhem." An Umbridge style laugh from Ron brought them crashing back down to Earth. He looked the traditional Weasley red. "I suppose I'll go talk to Luna. I have to know if that's how she really feels."

And with that, he apparated away. Ginny grinned sexually. "You know, now we have the house to ourselves."

"You mean.. Snogging, right? I'm not ready to shag quite yet."

So they laid on the couch, Ginny's tongue begging and coaxing Harry's mouth to open. When it did, she explored his mouth, and him hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luna was sitting in her home, on a couch with a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand.

"Damn. I seriously screwed up there. Now they're sure to know that I love Ronald." She continued to ramble to herself for 3 minutes and 47 seconds until she heard her doorbell ringing. She jumped up and threw away her bottle. She ran to the door and opened it. "Ron!"

"Hey Luna. Can I talk with you a little bit?"

"Sure, come on in." She opened the door wider and stood behind it for him to enter. Once he was in successfully, she closed it. "Can I offer you something? Firewhiskey, Butterbeer?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer. Thanks." Ron said, taking it from her. She led him to her dining room, where they sat at the table. "Okay. Luna. Before you left Ginny's place, you asked me if I felt that way about Hermione. I don't. Afterwards, Harry and Ginny explained to me a logical reason as to why you were so.. so… Impassioned."

Luna was scared of her secret getting out now. "Wh-which is?" She stuttered.

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "That you like me."

Luna was sweating now. She was pretty sure that Ron could see her lust in her eyes, so she couldn't lie. "Yes, Ron. They're right. But you don't feel that way about me, do you?"

Ron stared at the ground. "Well.. You are the girl I feel the most affection for. I will give you that. I never though of.. of… _'You and Me.'_"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. They stared at each other's piercing blue eyes.

She jumped up, and started running from the room, headed towards the bedroom, crying. She heard Ron running after her, yelling her name. Finally, while she was opening her door, she felt Ron's strong hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

All of a sudden, she and him were conjoined at the lips! Luna was so surprised, she didn't react for a second. But then she relaxed into it. Hey, she wasn't complaining. She was kissing Ron Weasley! They broke the kiss for some really much needed air.

Ron stared at Luna. "I've changed my mind. I do like the idea of _You and Me._"

She smiled and kissed him again, only this time, much more passionately.

Both of their hands were wandering over each other. Luna rested her hands intertwined together at the back of Ron's neck, whereas his were together around her waist. He pulled back.

Luna pouted and tried to get him back to her. He shook his head, smiling. "We have all night for that. Let's go out."

Luna was ecstatic. "You mean, such as a date?"

"Well, yes. I think that's a fine idea."

_**That would be chapter 4. Sorry, no Harry/Ginny this chapter. It was all Ron Luna. Because we ALL know what Harry and Ginny were doing, don't we? Wink**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry. Once again, No HPGW chapter tis all RWLL._

Chapter 5

Ron and Luna grabbed their cloaks and disapparated to Diagon Alley. There they went to a fancy restaurant. (Ron had come into money from the ministry) They sat down at a table in the corner.

They were having a lovely dinner. Ron had ordered roast Hippogriff. The whole fuckin' thing! He was always hungry. Luna had the opposite; a small salad. Ron even finished his meat before Luna finished her veggies.

It had been such a great meal. But then, guess who came in? If you guessed Santa Clause or my eighth grade science teacher, Im sorry, you are incorrect. But if you guessed Hermione, then you would get the correct answer. Your prize is that you get to read a wonderful story!

Hermione spotted Ron and Luna and walked over.

"Hi Ron. Luna. Nice to see you. Can I talk to you a second, Ron?"

Ron looked at Luna, who nodded after some thought. Ron got up and walked to the opposite corner.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"Well, I'm guessing Harry told you. I'm in love with you. Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm. Lets think. No. A. I am already currently on a date. B. You broke Harry's heart in nine places. C. I am kinda pissed off at you."

"You're with LUNA LOVEGOOD? My god, Ron. You can do soooo much better than her."

Normally, Ron wouldn't have done this. Well, to a girl, anyway. Well, Ron had multiple reasons. Anyways, he socked her. Right in the nose. People around the restaurant gasped, stood and clapped.

Ron took a bow, and headed back to his table. Luna was smiling. A lot. She kissed him softly, then everybody sat down. She was smiling at him from across the table.

Hermione got up, sobbing, and ran from the room.

Luna said, "Everybody could hear you're conversation. And I gotta say, Im impressed. The only thing that Ive been even more impressed upon is your kissing ability."

"You mean this?" Ron leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Yes, that. We should do that more often."

"Done deal. You want dessert? Or should we leave?"

"I'm not hungry for anything but you."

He grinned. He raised his hand. "Check, please!"

They apparated back to his and Harry's place.

"I'm pretty sure that Harry will not be coming back till way late, if hes coming back at all." Ron winked.

Luna jumped up on him. She sucked at his neck, leaving quite the shiner. He moved her lips to his. They kissed softly, at first. But each passing moment, they were fighting the uncontrollable urge to rip each others clothes off.

In fact, she started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Wait, Luna. I'm thinking that we should wait till at least the third date. Trust me, I want to as well. But I don't want to ruin this."

"That's admirable. But all I wanted to really do was feel you up."

"Oh. Then, you may proceed." He smiled at her.

_Damn. Another short chapter. Well, if you want longer ones, read Instantly Hooked by me, ktrr. That would be nice. It's way long. Except the first chapter. But, you know…_


	6. Chapter 6

The way its meant to be

Chapter six

The next day, Harry woke up with the sun brightly shining on him. He sat up. While he was stretching and yawning, he noticed Ginny in his bed. 'Oh, that's right. We both came over here after makeout sessions. Pity we didn't do it, though.'

It was hard to think about, but Harry registered that it was just yesterday that Hermione had dumped him. But, he wasn't all that sad, or at a loss. I mean, she was still his friend, right?

Harry turned over. He stared at Ginny. She was so cute in the morning. But, he was hungry.

So he got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Ginny awoke and turned over to find Harry gone. But in his place was a note. 'Hmm. WTF?' She picked it up.

_Ginny,_

_Stay where you are, please. I'll be back in a few. Just stay put._

_Love, _

_Harry._

She didn't understand why, but she followed Harry's orders. It was 5 minutes 47 seconds later that Harry walked in, levitating 2 trays with a gourmet of breakfast foods on them! Donuts, pancakes, waffles, Scrambled Eggs, poached eggs, bacon, sausage, breakfast rice, and oatmeal.

"Harry! Did you make this for me?"

"I did, love. All by myself, too. It took me an hour, but damnit, I did it!"

"But… Why?"

"You were there for me. I owe you something in return, don't I?"

"You didn't have to make this… this… _smorgasbord_. I mean, I got what I wanted, too. You _know _that I've fancied you since yourfirst year of school."

"Did I? I didn't really know. I mean, there was Corner, Thomas, and Neville…"

"Neville doesn't count. He asked me to the ball. We never went out after that. As for Michael and Dean, they were helping me get you jealous. Michael was in a different house, though, so that didn't work. I thought that Dean, being in your dormitory, would be a surefire way. But no. You went for _Hermione _and _Cho Chang._ I was heart broken." Ginny had tears clouding her vision.

Harry se the trays down on the bed and hugged Ginny reassuringly. "I'll always be there for you, Ginny. Always. In fact, I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my girlfriend."

Ginny squealed. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Harry hugged and kissed her. "Alright. Now, I'm starved. You wanna eat?"

"Well, I don't know. If _you _cooked it…" She teased.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, more for me." He grabbed a donut.

"You know perfectly well that I was kidding." She grabbed a pancake. She took a bite. "Mmmmmmm…" But it wasn't 'Mmmmmmm' at all. It was more like 'Ugh.'

"Oh, and don't tell Luna about this, okay? I don't want her getting jealous that Ron didn't do this."

Ron awoke with someone in his lap. Two guesses who. If you guessed Squall from Final Fantasy, you are sadly mistaken. If you guessed Luna, you're right. Congrats to those lucky winners!

He was surprised to see that she was as much of a sleeper as he was. Ron brushed her blonde hair from her face. He then kissed her forehead.

Luna now had a smile on her face. Ron didn't even know how much she loved him. She opened her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's goin' down for today?"

"Nothing that I know of." He said.

"Want to meet my dad?" Luna asked.

"Sure, I guess. Wanna meet my parents?"

"I guess so."

"Then we'll get going. Right after this. _Winguardium Leviosa!_" Two trays of food, identical to Harry's, floated in. Harry had lied. They woke up at the same time and had the same idea. So they made double of everything. "Don't tell Ginny about this, please. I don't want her jealous that Harry didn't do this for her."

_Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alrighty. This chapter is quite stupid, and short, but it gets to the point enough._

Hermione walks warily down the street, with her brim pulled way down low.

Aint no sound but the sound of her feet, her wand all ready to go. Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway, the spells rip, to the sound of the beat!

Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust. And another one gone. And another one gone. Another one bites the dust.

"How do you think Im gonna get along, without you on my own? You took me for everything that I had, and kicked me out on my own!"

Yeah, yadda yadda… So as the rest of the song goes, Hermione goes from place to place, just randomly shooting _Avada Kedavra _at people. She was just looking for Ron and Luna. She HAD to get rid of them. If she couldn't have Ron, Luna couldn't bloody well have him either.

It was as most feared.

A new Dark lord had arisen.


	8. Chapter 8

Why, hello there, everyone! This here is the new chapter of "The way its Meant to be." Somebody declared me an evil Hermione basher! Don't worry bout it, yo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything? Really? Disclaimers are stupid.

Chapter eight.

A few nights later, Ginny bolted up in bed at the exact same time: 12:46. They both started speaking in an extremely hoarse voice:

"The death of the new dark one has come to this… Man and woman… Man and woman… these four will come together and kill the lordess… The significant to the one who defeated the previous will be victorious…"

Harry and Ron stared at their girlfriends wordlessly. After 1 minute and 36 seconds, Harry called, "Ron! Luna!" just as Ron called "Harry! Ginny!"

Harry ran out of the room carrying a limp Ginny in his arms. Ron ran out with an equally asleep Luna in _his _arms.

Harry looked from Ron to Luna to Ginny. "Ron! Ginny just sat up straight in bed and made a prophecy!"

"Really? Luna did as well. You think it's the same? What did yours say?"

Harry told him.

"Crap. Luna's was the same, word for word."

Harry pointed his wand at Ginny. "_Ennervate._"

She slowly, but surely, opened her eyes. "Harry. Hi."

"Ginny?" Harry asked while Ron awoke Luna.

"Whats happening?" Ginny asked while looking around. "A party?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Huh?"

Harry explained. Luna heard as well.

"I am pretty sure we should tell Dumbledore." Ron proclaimed.

Everyone nodded their heads. They all clasped their cloaks together, and flooed to Hogwarts.

"Well, hello there, guys. Please take a seat. To what honor have you come to visit me?" Dumbledore welcomed.

"Urgent news, Albus." Harry said. (He had taken to calling Dumbledore by his first name, unbeknownst to us, but knownst to him.)

"Ah. So?"

They told him. He leaned back in the chair.

"Hmm, yes. Quite. I see. Well, this is obviously a prophecy. Apparently, it seems that Miss Weasley" He nodded to Ginny " Is the one at the last part. The 'man and woman' X2 thing, means you four, obviously. As for the _new dark one, _that means, as I am sad to say, Miss Granger."

The foursome gaped at Dumbledore.

There was silence for exactly four minutes, twenty-three seconds. It was then that Luna broke the ice.

"You mean that Ginny has to kill Hermione? And what do you mean by Hermione being the new _dark one?_"

"Ah, yes, you obviously haven't been reading the _Prophet._ Miss Granger has started maiming random individuals. It is a very sad feat, as I thought she would go far, on our side."

The younglings were still speechless. Finally Harry spoke, "I don't believe it. Hermione couldn't do this!"

"And _I _must kill her?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid, according to the prophecy, that you must."

_Ooh, cliffy maybe? I dunno. Don't yell at me, damnit! Please review! I will most likely update if you do. DotDotDot._


End file.
